1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminescence display and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a luminescence display which is capable of reducing the number of output lines of a data driver, and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An active matrix type organic electro-luminescence display (OLED) includes a plurality of pixel cells arranged in a matrix in order to display images. As shown in FIG. 1, each pixel cell 10 of the organic electro-luminescence display includes, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and a pixel driver 12 for driving the OLED independently. The OLED has a cathode electrode connected to the pixel driver 12, an anode electrode connected to a power line PL, and an organic layer formed between the cathode electrode and the anode electrode. The pixel driver 12 is connected to a gate line GL that supplies a gate signal, a data line DL that supplies a data signal, and the power line PL that supplies a power signal VDD. The pixel driver includes a switching transistor ST, a driving transistor DT, and a storage capacitor Cst connected among the gate line GL, data line DL, and power line PL as shown in FIG. 1. With this configuration, the pixel driver 12 drives the OLED.
A data driver, which supplies a data voltage to each data line DL of this OLED display, has output lines corresponding to each of the data lines DL. For this reason, as the OLED display increases in resolution, the data lines DL thereof also increase in number, resulting in an increase in the number of the output lines. As a result, the number of costly data driving integrated circuits (ICs) constituting the data driver not only increases, but processing time and manufacturing cost required for attaching the data driving ICs increases, which lead to an increase in the entire cost of the OLED display.